


Bad Memory

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very AU version of Jin and Ryuuji's reunion in the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Memory

Title: Bad Memory  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato (pre-slash)  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Spoilers for up to episodes 14-16  
Summary: This is a very AU version of Jin and Ryuuji's reunion in the show.

Ryuuji clamped down hard on everything going through his mind as Beet Buster de-morphed, shook his hair, turned around… and yes, it was sempai.

Sempai frowned at him. “You’re a little old for this kind of business, aren’t you?”

 _So are you._ “Sempai, it’s me. Ryuuji.”

“Nah.” Now sempai smiled, but ruefully. “Ryuuji’s too sweet for fighting. He’d get all worked up when I just teased him. I really don’t think he has the temperament for battle.”

Ryuuji laughed, a little, because that wasn’t too far from the truth. But things had changed in thirteen years, even if sempai apparently hadn’t. “I’ve grown up in the years we’ve been apart.” He held out a hand. “But I assure, it’s me. Now please tell me how you--”

Sempai batted the hand away. “Yeah, I know Ryuuji’s grown up. But he certainly wouldn’t grow up into **you**.” He eyed what Ryuuji assumed was his Buddyroid, who was currently singing his praises to Hiromu. “Ryuuji’s gentle. He has dreams.” Sempai’s eyes were dark. “He wouldn’t let EMC browbeat him into being their little solider. I don’t what you and Kurorin think you can do telling me this lie, but think again.”

“Sempai.” Ryuuji had dreamt of this moment for years. Sempai would be back, whole and unharmed… but he’d also recognize Ryuuji, and he’d come home, and Ryuuji would dedicate a good part of his life to making sure sempai was never harmed again.

But this wasn’t a dream. This was real, and sempai needed to know the truth.

“Do you remember when you judged the robot contest? And I was so furious you gave me second place, that I found you after judging was over, so I could prove how wrong you were?” As tempting as it would be to just grab sempai and run, he couldn’t. He’d betray what he **hoped** would be sempai’s trust. “But you explained very eloquently that a perfect robot was boring, and that flaws were more interesting.” He smiled as well as he could. “That they showed the personality of the person who built it.”

Sempai ran a hand through his hair. “Kurorin was there. He could’ve told you that.”

“Then let me tell you something no one but us knows.” He hadn’t had the courage to articulate it until now-- honestly, he didn’t have the courage to articulate it **now** , but he had no choice. “You had invited me to design a Megazord with you at EMC in November, but I caught pneumonia. It was bad enough that I had to go to the hospital, so you came and you…” Ryuuji took a very deep breath.

“You said not to worry. You weren’t doing anything major over Christmas, so I should come to EMC’s holiday party and we’d design it then.”

Sempai’s eyes were wide as he staggered backwards. Luckily, the Buddyroid was suddenly there for him to lean on. “… Ryuuji?” His voice was tiny, not like how Ryuuji remembered him at all.

But he was beginning to understand how tricky memories could be. “Yes, sempai.” He dared to take a step forward, so sempai could touch him, if he wished. “It’s me.”

“Shit.” Sempai laughed breathlessly. “You’ve gotten so big since I last saw you.”

“I hit a growth spurt when I was seventeen,” Ryuuji explained. “Among other things. If you come with us, I’ll gladly fill you in on everything you want to know, and you can--”

“I gotta go.” Sempai grinned at him as he put on his sunglasses. “But hey, it was cool seeing you! Pretty wild career choice, by the way, I’m gonna have to interrogate you about that later.” He turned to his Buddyroid. “J, let’s scoot.”

J took him in his arms, and bounded off.

“Ryuu-san?” Hiromu placed a hand on his arm. For Hiromu, that was taking you in his arms and holding you tight.

“We should go back and report this to Kuroki.” Because what else could they do at this point? They had no idea what Vaglass… or sempai was planning on doing next.

But at least sempai was here. At least he recognized Ryuuji now.

At least he was okay.

Ryuuji hoped.


End file.
